ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eatle
Eatle is one of the new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Appearance Eatle resembles a robotic-shark-beetle creature. He is mainly black with blue jaws, waist and arm bands. Eatle has a beetle horn/shark fin on his head. He has oval-shaped eyes. In Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle is more rounder, less muscular, has a larger horn, and is now dark blue. It has skinny arms and legs with three-clawed hands and two-clawed feet. It has a larger mouth with sharp jaws and its eyes are now round. The Omnitrix symbol is on its forehead now. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Eatle has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his chest is green, and the middle of his arms are now grey, similar to his mouth. Also, he has green right above his hands and feet. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the cuffs on his hands and light blue parts on his body are green. He now has a belt. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with his Omniverse color scheme. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with his Ultimate Alien head and facial features. He also no longer has a hunched back, and the dark green parts are now blue. in Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he is slightly taller, his teeth are sharper, the spikes on the left and right side of his head are gone, and his chest is now a blackish-grey with green stripes. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but he doesn't have a hump back, spikes on the right and left side are gone, the horn is longer and his chest has the same colors as it was in Ultimate Alien. Ben 10: Super Omniverse Eatle has his UA appearance but with his OV horn. He appears in Sweet Dreams to fight a dream Vilgax. Ben 10: Unbound Powers and Abilities He can eat anything. He uses his steel bending jaws to rip apart any and everything.By eating something he generates energy and shoots blasts from his horn that can slice rocks. In Omnitrix Adventures, Eatle can shoot lasers from his eyes and claws when eating too much. Ben 10: Alien Generation Eatle is set to appear, unlocked for both 16 and 11yr old Ben, he is also is one of 11yr old Ben's favourite alien along with Feedback , he has his UA appearance 11yr old Eatle looks the same but with a white stripe down his chest and and white lines instead of blue Ben 10: Aliens Eatle is confirmed to appear, he has his UA appearance Ben 10: Superverse Eatle was supposed to be in superverse in the main alien playlist but Grass Hopper took his place. He will though make an appearence later on in the series. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his UA appearance. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero, where he defeats Fistrick. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He is used in It's a Wonderful Afterlife to fight Zs'Skayr before going ultimate. Aen 10 He was unlocked by Xylene. Appearances *The Visitor (Aen 10) (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 ben 10 alien alliance the visitor John Smith 10 Eatle appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. He appears in his UA appearance. Appearances By John *Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x2) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *Vendetta (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) By Julie *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (x2) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Exchange *General John By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (in Omni's head) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) By John *Lestava Castle (first re-appearance) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch *True Colors (first re-appearance) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Past John *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) By Ahmad in John's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 By John *Knighthood Spacewalker *Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) *Field of Ice (first re-appearance) *Knights of the Earth *Malware's Revenge Kingdom Hearts By John * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) *Beast's Castle *Darkside (episode) *Castle of Dreams By Xaldin *Fading into Darkness (By Replica) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Eatle first appears in the wild, attacking John and Kai. Appearances In Wild *Hunting By John *Stranded (JSXFF) *End of the Show *Avalanche (JSXFF) *Rocket Town Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Eatle's costume has altered slighty. Appearances *''The Shipmaster's Assault'' (first reappearance) (by Axel: Bugmunch) Reo 19 he looks liek his UA form Appearances *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined(x2) Ty 12 Infinite Alien Eatle is the first alien Ty ever turns into, then accidently destroys Max Freeze's house. Episode 1: Infinitrix, part 1. Stew 10 He is one Stew's original 10 aliens. One of his least used. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Eatle in Incursia, Part 1 and 2 to fight Milleous. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Factorial Doom (first reappearance) *A Trip To...Nowhere *Rumors and Lies *Hero's Challenge *Controlled Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (first re-appearance) *Sunny of Our Discontent Ben 10 Legacy Revealed Appears in these episodes - *Plumbers mars base - Eatle was used to fight Vilgax. He used a very funny joke - "Have you heard of Eatle" Ryder 10 Eatle is one of Ryder's original 10. Unlike the other aliens, he is too heavy to ride a motorcycle. *Hit the Road (first appearance) *The Grey (episode) (cameo) *Hunted (Ryder 10) Gallery Eatle toy.jpg|Eatle Toy measeatle.png|Eatle Eatle (Stew 10).png|Eatle in Stew 10. Flinn Full power.png|Another picture for Eatle 508px-ER.png|Eatle Eating a Rock 484px-Etel.png|Eatle Shooting a beam Eatle X.png|Eatle X Eatle Open Mouth Albedo.png|Albedo as Eatle with open mouth Eatle ty12.png|Eatle in Ty 12 Infinite Alien EatleMeme2.png|Eatle Meme Eatle BTUP.png|Eatle in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Eatle BTUP.png Austen 14,000 as eatle.png Eatleffff.png 157px-Eatle toy perfect toy.jpeg ClockEatleb10uh.png EatleandFourarms.png Eatle omniverse official.png Eatle 2.png Mutant Eatle.jpg BTDW Eatle.png|Eatle in BTDW BTE Eatle.png|Eatle in BTE Adam 10-Eatle.png|Adam As Eatle in Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes|link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes Eatle_OV.PNG BTANSeatle.PNG|in BTANS Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Variable X Category:Flame 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Eating Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ty 12 Infinite Alien Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Strong Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Shades of the sun Category:Darkshades of the sun